LoSH Vacation
by Nyx1992
Summary: Our favourite legionnaires decide it's time for a break. And where better to go than the sunshine state of Florida? LL/SG, TW/PG and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

It seems I'm into the whole summer vacation theme. Maybe the phase will pass soon; who knows? Anyway this is my second LoSH fic and of course it includes a good deal of LL/SG romance. Along with other pairings: PG/TW, BB/TG and B5/SV. Please review and I hope you enjoy!

**LoSH Vacation**

The legion had decided that a vacation was in order. There had been a recent stock pile of missions, and to celebrate the completion of these missions, they planned a well earned trip to Florida. At the airport, Bouncing Boy had left for the checkin desk to get their boarding passes. He returned 10 minutes later and gave each legionnare their pass.

Lightning Lad sat next to Timberwolf on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the gate they were told to go to. The two were talking about all the possible embarassing situations Phantom Girl and Bouncing Boy could get them into, until Lightning Lad looked up and spotted a certain blonde, Titanian beauty. Of course it helped that her outfit seemed to be...eye-catching.

_'Wow. It's Like her legs never end. And then they reach those practicaly non-existant shorts...Oh man, why did I have to be male?' _Lightning Lad continued to stare and was only broken out of his thoughts by the very person he had been thinking about, as she approached him.

"Hey Lightning Lad, I was just wondering, what seat number do you have? I'm in 21A and so far I haven't found anyone thats even in the same row."

Lightning Lad looked down at his ticket. _'Hmmm, let's see. 21B...score! I'm sitting with Saturn Girl and her tiny shorts for 7 hours!...curse my stupid hormones.' _"Well Saturn Girl, looks like your gonna be stuck with me. I'm in 21B."

Saturn Girl grinned. "That's a relief. I thought I was going to end up with Phantom Girl." The pair laughed.

At this point, Phantom Girl called Saturn Girl over. She smiled apologetically at Lightning Lad and headed towards the group of girls.

Lightning Lad grinned. _'I have a feeling this vacation isn't gonna be as bad as I thought.'_

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Next chapter is all about the flight. And of course things do not go completely smoothly. LL/SG fluffyness will take place!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks 1000GreenSun for the review! This chapter is the plane journey and there will be more LL/SG and TW/PG in this and later chapters. Some other couples will be implyed. I also forgot to mention that their holiday is two weeks long and they are spending one week in Miami and the second week in Disney World. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own LoSH. If I did, Cosmic Boy wouldn't be such a (insert insulting word here) most of the time.**

LoSH Vacation – chapter 2

An hour into the flight and Phantom Girl was fidgiting in her seat. There was something on her mind and she just had to talk to Saturn Girl about it. She stood up from her isle seat and made her way into the isle. Timberwolf was too engrossed in his book that he didn't notice the girl leave. Phantom Girl approached Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl's seats, a couple of rows ahead of where she had sat. She then peeped her head round the corner of Lightning Lad's seat.

"Hey, Saturn Girl?" The two legionnaires stopped talking and looked at Phantom Girl. "Could you meet me at the toilets down the back in a few minutes? I kinda need your advice on something." Saturn Girl could sense the desperate tone in her voice. She nodded, much to Phantom Girls relief. "Thanks. I'll see you in a minute."

After a couple of minutes, Saturn Girl got up and attempted to manouvre out of her seat. This meant that she came within close proximity of Lightning Lad and both of them blushed. She eventually made her way into the isle but then paused as the captain made an anouncement.

_"Good afternoon. This is your captain speaking. There is about to be a great deal of turbulence so could you please take your seats and put your seatbelts on. Thank you."_

Saturn Girl considered her options of sitting back in her seat or continuing down the isle to Phantom Girl, but before she had decided which option to take, she, and a couple of others who were standing, were taken by suprise as the plane dropped slightly and shook. Saturn Girl tried to keep herself upright by holding onto one of the seats next to her but then the plane gave a particularly large jolt. She fell backwards over the arm of a seat and landed in the lap of a suprised Lightning Lad. They stared at eachother and blushed but the plane jerked again, giving the falling sensation that Saturn Girl disliked. She buried her head in Lightning Lad's shoulder and clung to his neck as he held her tightly. The turbulence continued for a few minutes before it stopped completely.

_"You are now free to move around the cabin." _The captains voice rang out over the speakers and the seatbelt sign turned off.

Saturn Girl slowly lifted her head and loosened her grip on Lightning Lad's neck. He, however, kept his arms in place around her waist. She moved her hands onto his chest and she could feel his heart racing, just like hers. She looked up into Lightning Lad's eyes as he stared back into hers. The pair leaned in closer until they were an inch apart...

"Hey, Saturn Girl?" Phantom Girl appeared at the side of Lightning Lad's chair. "Are you ok? I saw you fall and..." She noticed for the first time how the two were positioned and grinned at the blushing couple. "I'll just...leave now. Talk to you about that thing later Saturn Girl." And with that, Phantom Girl disappeared again. Reluctantly, Saturn Girl moved back into her seat and the pair stayed silent for a few minutes.

Lightning Lad reminisced over the recent events. _'Was that all in my head?...or was I about to kiss Saturn Girl? We were so close_ _and then Phantom Girl just had to pick her moment. Note to self: find a small, dark space, stuff Phantom Girl inside it and leave her there.' _He looked to his left and noticed a man removing his bag from the overhead compartment. Lightning Lad smirked menacingly. _'Hmmm...that could work.' _

Saturn Girl noticed Lightning Lad's grin and raised an eyebrow. "I know that look. You're planning some form of evil torture, aren't you?"

Lightning Lad turned to face her and gave her a charming, lopsided smile. "I might be." He stated mischeivously. He laughed as Saturn Girl raised her eyebrow again and gave him 'the look'. "Ok, ok. I wont do anything _**too**_ terrifying. Although, they do deserve it..."

"Who exactly is this person that you're holding a grudge against?" Saturn Girl inquired curiously.

Lightning Lad smirked. "If you knew that, I wouldn't be able to pull off a surprise attack now would I?"

Saturn Girl scowled. "You're lucky I wont read your mind; for moral reasons."

He had to agree with this. _'Yeah thats definately a good thing. There's not a whole lot of moral stuff in here, especially where she's concerned. But why can't I stop thinking about her?'_

**_'It's obvious.'_**

_'Ok, hearing voices in your head is bad, right?'_

**_'I'm not just a voice. I'm your concience, genious.'_**

_'Woah. Since when did I have a concience?'_

**_'You've always had one, you just choose not to listen too it. Now, to answer your first, pretty stupid, question; you love her.'_**

Lightning Lad stared straight ahead of him as he processed this. He then looked at Saturn Girl, who was watching the clouds outside the window, and smiled. 'I guess that explains a lot.' He realised that this was the first time he had actually thought about his feelings for Saturn Girl. He knew he definately had feelings for her, it was just a matter of figuring out how intense they were. But right now, he knew he'd got it bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had some influence from other stories for this chapter. Next chapter, the gang land in Florida and arrive at the beach villa in Miami where they will be spending the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, third chapter is up and running! Thanks 1000GreenSun for your suggestions with this chappie! I decided to take you up on the 'Cosmic Boy' idea. Anyhu, the gang arrive at the resort and, of course, things don't go exactly to plan. Hope you enjoy! And please review!

**Disclaimer - I do not own LoSH. If I did, many embarrassing things would happen to Cosmic Boy.**

**Chapter 3**

The coach set off for the Miami Beach Villa Resort, an hour away from the airport. Five minutes into the journey and Timberwolf was already regretting his choice of seat, as Phantom Girl was practically bouncing around next to him.

"Woo! We're going to the hotel!"

Timberwolf sighed. "It's not a hotel Phantom Girl. It's a residential resort."

Phantom Girl looked at him and pouted. "You mean no room service?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

She frowned. "Then what exactly are we going to sleep in and, without room service, how are we supposed to survive?!"

"Where we're going is better than any hotel. We have our own villas, although we probably have to share with someone, and we do things, like cooking, for ourselves."

Phantom Girl grinned. "Well in that case, I'm sharing with you puppy! You make the best little housewife." And with that, she leaned forward to talk to Triplicate Girl, leaving a blushing Timberwolf to stare, wide-eyed, at the seat in front of him.

Fifteen minutes later, Lightning Lad leaned on the arm of the seat and yawned. Saturn Girl was having a conversation with Shrinking Violet, in the row behind them, and he was BORED.

"Awww man, how long is this gonna take?" He mumbled to himself.

"Too long." Timberwolf replied, having picked up on Lightning Lad's whining. Lightning Lad looked across at him. He noticed that he wasn't the only one getting no conversation out of the girls.

Lightning Lad shook his head. "I don't know how they do it. Saturn Girl's been discussing clothes with Violet for the last _**ten minutes**_!"

Timberwolf gave him a 'look'. "Well at least they haven't been talking about _**plushies**_." He practically shivered at the word.

Lightning Lad felt sympathy for him, but grinned all the same. "Wow. Poor you." Timberwolf growled quietly.

Finally, half an hour later, the coach pulled into the private resort. Either side of the road was lined with villas of different sizes, each one with a small lawn and driveway. Once they pulled up outside the clubhouse/reception, the legionnaires quickly made their way off the coach, grabbed their luggage and entered the air conditioned building.

Immediately, the gang bee lined for the seating area and relaxed in the extremely comfortable chairs as Cosmic Boy headed over to the reception desk. He returned five minutes later and the legionnaires stood up, ready to head to their apartments. But Saturn Girl noticed something about Cosmic Boy's face.

"So, has everything been sorted out?" She inquired suspiciously.

Cosmic Boy scratched his head nervously. "Emm…yeah it's fine. It's just that…."

Saturn Girl put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. The rest of the girls followed suit, while the guys crossed their arms. "Just what?"

"Well…..I kinda, accidentally, booked one regular villa….and four honeymoon ones."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at him.

"So hold on, what does this mean for us exactly?" Bouncing Boy asked, as the voice of the group.

Cosmic Boy, who had backed away from them considerably, composed himself again. "(Clears his throat) Well, it means that everyone will have to split into pairs and four of them have to be boy girl. Although, I don't mind that myself. I mean, Saturn Girl and I have been friends for a while so we should be ok..."

Lightning Lad scowled at him and was about to protest but Saturn Girl beat him to it. "No way. I'm not sharing with you. Besides, the honeymoon suites are always better than the regular ones so you will **_not_** be staying in one; not after causing this problem in the first place."

The others nodded and Cosmic Boy sulked.

Phantom Girl grinned. "Well, seeing as we have to pair up, I get first dibs on the puppy!"

Said 'puppy' blushed but quickly tried to hide it. "Yeah, I...er, guess thats fine."

Lightning Lad looked at Saturn Girl. "Hey Imra, I was thinking... Seeing as we know eachother really well and we're...close, I was hoping maybe _**we**_ could..."

Saturn Girl smiled at his uncomfortable efforts. "I'd love to Garth."

He paused for a second then grinned. "Great. Er, I mean, that's cool."

Triplicate Girl linked arms with Bouncing Boy. "I'm with you Bouncy, if that's alright?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me." he replied.

Shrinking Violet looked down at her feet and Brainy fidgeted next to her.

"Vi?" She looked up at him. "I think it would be quite...logical for us to, well, I think that as we both have high intellects, we have a lot in common, so..."

She laughed and snorted. "If this is your way of trying to suggest that we should share an apartment together, then I accept."

This only left Cosmic Boy and Kell. They eyed eachother suspiciously for a minute before Kell muttered, "You get the couch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thats it for this chapter! I made up the whole 'Miami Beach Villa Resort' and you can tell by how unimaginative the name is. But I couldn't really be bothered to come up with a proper name. Next chapter,


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry about this everyone but I wont be able to update for two weeks as Im on holiday from August 1st. But I promise I will update as soon as I get back. :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I'm finally back! Two weeks is too long. Here's the long awaited new chapter. Hope you like it! And please review!

**LoSH Vacation chapter 4**

**OoOoOo**** With Timberwolf and Phantom Girl oOoOoO **

Phantom Girl stepped into the air-conditioned villa and her jaw dropped to the floor. Even with only one floor, the place was HUGE. There was an open plan living room/kitchen, which included two sofas and a massive widescreen TV. She immediately ran towards one of the sofas and leapt onto it, grabbing the remote as she went.

Timberwolf calmly made his way over to her and took the remote from her hands, earning a high pitched "Hey!"

He crossed his arms and tried to prevent the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "We're not here to watch TV, you know. You haven't even looked into the other rooms yet. And we've still got to walk around the rest of this place. Remember, we're meeting the others in 30 minutes."

Phantom Girl pouted. "We've been here for 5 minutes and you're already being a grumpy old housewife."

Timberwolf's eyes widened, as he blushed, and Phantom Girl laughed. She stood up from the sofa and took hold of her suitcase, then made her way into the bedroom. He stared at the door she exited through for a few seconds before her head popped back through it.

"You coming to unpack or you just gonna stand there? I'd hurry up if you plan on having any wardrobe space." And with that she disappeared again. Timberwolf paused for a couple of seconds, then picked up his own suitcase and hurried into the room after her.

**OoOoOo**** With Brainy and Shrinking Violet oOoOoO**

Brainy observed the living room with a perplexed expression. Violet joined him and also looked around the room before her gaze settled on him.

"You ok Brainy?" She asked him, concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just…I'm not very used to this..." His voice trailed off.

"Used to what? Sharing a room with a girl?" Vi chuckled and snorted.

Brainy blushed. "Well…yes, that and…being on vacation."

Violet gawped at him. "You mean, you've never been on vacation?!"

He shook his head sheepishly. "No. It wasn't exactly on my…..priority list. And there's another problem. I'm not used to being somewhere without some kind of machine to build, or at least something to fix!"

Vi grinned. "Then I think I'm gonna have to show you to have a proper vacation. No twelfth level intelligence required."

**OoOoOo**** With Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl oOoOoO**

Lightning Lad, now fed up with unpacking, lay on the bad with his arms behind his head. His gaze followed Saturn Girl as she went backwards and forwards between the suitcase and wardrobe, hanging up outfits and placing others in draws.

"Just wondering, but how much did you pack exactly?" Lightning Lad raised an eyebrow.

She paused and looked at him. She smiled and replied "enough" before continuing.

Once finished, the pair made their way back into the living room. It was then that Saturn Girl noticed the large, drawn curtains to the right of the kitchen. She pulled them back to reveal a massive window. Outside, she could clearly see a large deck, with a Jacuzzi in the centre, and a great view of the beach.

Saturn Girl gasped and opened the sliding glass doors leading. She stepped out and walked to the railings that surrounded the decking, and surveyed the view.

Lightning Lad, who had followed her, looked about him in amazement. "Whoa. Didn't know we had this. And look; a Jacuzzi! Sweet!"

His companion remained transfixed on the view, admiring the way the light bounced off the waves. "I know. It's great. And look at this view Garth."

Lightning Lad stood beside her and glanced across the beach, then back at her. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing…" He continued to stare at her until they heard a shout from their left. Both turned to face the source of the noise and were met with Triplicate Girl, on her very own decking, next door to them.

"Hey guys! Aren't these villas just to DIE for?! Anyway, we'd better get going. Bouncy says that we have to meet everybody now so we can go check this whole place out." The couple nodded and she disappeared. Heading back inside, they cast one last glance around their luxurious apartment and then exited out the front door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After a few of hours of exploring the resort, it grew dark and soon the legionnaires began to traipse back to their villas. Timberwolf carried a sleeping Phantom Girl on his back, Saturn Girl leaned on Lightning Lad, who had his arm around her, and the others shuffled along sleepily. Everyone said a brief good night and returned to their respective villas.

**xxx TW and PG xxx **

Timberwolf placed Phantom Girl down on the bed. He then picked up a pillow and spare blanket but stopped when he heard Phantom Girls voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the sofa." He replied quietly.

Phantom Girl rolled over to face him but her eyes remained shut. "Oh come on puppy. You're supposed to be my wife. So get into bed and don't argue."

He stared at her dumb-founded for a few seconds, then creeped into bed next to her.

She rolled over again and whispered "Goodnight puppy."

**xxx LL and SG xxx**

Lightning Lad took off his shirt and threw it onto a chair near the bed. He lay on the bed and stretched, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. That is until he heard Saturn Girl enter from the on-suite bathroom. He opened one eye, then both of them as he caught sight of her. She wore what appeared to be a small pink nightie with a pair of wight hot pants underneath. She made her way to the bed, oblivious to the way Lightning Lad was looking at her, and gently slipped under the covers.

She finally looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lightning Lad shook his head quickly. "Em...n-nothing."

Saturn Girl chuckled. "Okay well, good night then." She lay down on her side, facing him. He did the same to face her; their faces inches apart.

"Good night Imra."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Finally updated! I feel like I've been away too long. Anyway, next chapter Kell has a love interest!! And the gang decide on a fun day of……planning, exploring and catching up with the jet lag. Ha-ha. Stay tuned!


End file.
